


Let's Be One

by TaegustD



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Abuse, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Cheesy, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Explicit Language, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, Host Clubs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinks, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safewords, Self-Acceptance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Superpowers, Swearing, Toxic Masculinity, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaegustD/pseuds/TaegustD
Summary: Was langsam anfing,entwickelte sich immer schneller und schneller. Suho und Kris sind beides Wolf-Formenwandler, die sich schon für einige Monate über das Internet kannten. Der eine lebte in Korea und der andere in China. Dadurch, dass sie viele Interessen teilten und sich ähnlich waren, kamen sie sich schnell näher.Als sich in Suhos altem Rudel in Korea Probleme entwickelten, schlug Kris vornach Japan zu gehen und dort ein neues Rudel zu gründen. Das war der Morgengrauen zu neuen Tagen.Auf neuen Beziehungen und Vorfällen, die sie zusammen überwinden konnten, wurde langsam eine Familie und ein Ort, den sie zuhause nennen können, gebaut.





	1. The Innocent Hides in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Be One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655559) by [unciadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unciadesu/pseuds/unciadesu). 



»Du kannst zuerst gehen, ich schließe ab.«

  
»Okay danke, hyung!«

  
Er nahm die Hintertür des Cafés, raus zu der Gasse, die sie normalerweise benutzten um zurück zu dem Rudel zu gehen. Es war dunkel und er konnte kaum etwas sehen, aber er war nicht allzu ängstlich. Zumindest nicht mehr. Er wusste, er konnte sich verteidigen, falls etwas passieren sollte. Er wusste auch, dass wenn er sich zu sehr fürchten würde, er dank seiner Kräfte immer seine Umgebung erleuchten konnte.

  
_Suho hyung hat dir gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen solltest. Du bist hier sicher, Baekhyun. Sie sind für dich da._ Obwohl er sich an seinen neuen Lebensstil mit dem Rudel in Japan, mit dem Dasein eines Formenwandlers, mit seinen Superkräften und mit der Arbeit im Café, genauso wie dem Teilzeitjob in der Musik-Schule gewöhnte, musste er für sich selbst immer wieder beruhigende Sätze wiederholen.

  
Er war sich sicher, dass Xiumin ihm helfen wollte, indem er ihn alleine losgeschickt hat. Auf diesem Weg konnte Baekhyun verstehen, dass er nun sicher war, selbst wenn die anderen Rudel-Mitglieder nicht da waren, das wusste er.

  
Als er weiter seinem Weg folgte, realisierte er, dass er keine Gefahren beinhaltete, keine Monster welche sich hinter Ecken versteckten und, dass die Schatten nicht gefährlich waren.

  
Tief Luft holend lief er weiter, sich andauernd selbst daran erinnernd, dass alles so wie immer gut gehen würde und, dass er niemanden treffen würde, weil _niemand durch diese Gassen ging._

  
Mit der Ausnahme, dass dieser Monolog, den er zu sich sprach, gesprenkelt war mit Lügen.

  
Baekhyun stoppte, unfähig weiterzuatmen ohne die Unterstützung seiner sich bewegenden Beine. Seine Ohren hatten Klänge vernommen, die eigentlich nicht da sein sollten, unterschiedlich zu den Luftschwingungen, die normalerweise die engen Wege bewohnten: Jemand atmete ein, atmete aus, jammerte, stöhnte, weinte?

  
Er konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche und versuchte zu verstehen, was dort passierte. Die Person war deutlich atemlos. War sie gerannt? Wenn die Person sich nicht mehr bewegt, bedeutet das, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist? Oder ist sie in Gefahr? Sollte ich der Person helfen? Sie ignorieren?

  
Dann hörte er die Person reden. Er wusste, dass es Mandarin war – er hatte die chinesischen Mitglieder schon oft in ihrer Muttersprache sprechen hören – aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Von ihrer Intonation würde er sagen, dass sie vielleicht fluchten, _aber andererseits war Mandarin eine sehr expressive Sprache._

  
Er entschied sich dazu nachzusehen. Wenn dort irgendeine Gefahr lauerte, dachte er, könnte er sie jederzeit blenden und wegrennen.

  
Er folgte den Geräuschen zu ihrem Besitzer und wurde aufgehalten von einem lauten: »Komm mir nicht zu nahe!« Die Stimme war relativ hoch, dennoch schätzte Baekhyun, dass die Stimme einem Mann gehörte. Er hörte ihn sich quälen, höchstwahrscheinlich wünschend, die Distanz zwischen den beiden weiter zu erhöhen.

  
»Hey, ich möchte dir nicht wehtun. Ich habe nur Ich habe dich gehört und du klangst, als hättest du eine harte Zeit, also kam ich um nachzugucken. Bist du in Ordnung?«

  
»Wenn ich so klang, als hätte ich eine harte Zeit, dann bin ich höchstwahrscheinlich verdammt nochmal nicht okay.«

  
»Dann, helfe ich dir... «

  
Baekhyun kam näher und als er sah, dass die Person nicht versuchte sich wegzubewegen, ging er an seine Seite. Mit dem bisschen Licht, dass die Gasse erleuchtete, konnte er ein paar seiner Gesichtszüge erraten. Der Fremde atmete schwer, während er den koreanischen Mann mit seinen dunklen Augen anstarrte. Sein Gesicht war stark verletzt. Es war übersät mit dunklen Stellen und Beulen von Schwellungen bei einigen der Wunden. Der Mann hatte prominente Augenringe gepaart mit seinem Aegyo Sal.

  
»Scheiße... Tut es weh?«

  
»Willst du mich verarschen? Es tut verdammt weh, am liebsten würde ich heulen.«

  
»Vielleicht kann ich... «

  
Er nahm ein Taschentuch, dass er bei sich hatte und wollte anfangen die Blutung am Kopf abzutupfen, aber der letztere griff schnell seine Hand und drehte sie ihm hinter den Rücken.

  
»Fass mich nicht an!« jammerte er.

  
»Okokokokokokok.«

  
Der Griff war unerträglich schmerzhaft und Baekhyun wünschte sich, dass er loslassen würde. Er hat verstanden, dass er ihn nicht anfassen soll, aber wie sollte er ihm helfen können, ohne das zu tun?

  
Der Halt an seinem Arm lockerte sich und er hörte den Mandarin-Sprachigen zu Boden fallen. Er drehte sich schnell um, um zu sehen, was passiert war und erkannte, dass derjenige, der ihn vor wenigen Sekunden noch brutalisierte, ohnmächtig geworden war.

  
_Ich sollte ihn zu Lay bringen._

  
»Ich schätze, ich habe keine Möglichkeit, außer dich zu berühren, Mr. Fremder.«  
Er nahm ihn in seine Arme – der arme Junge war sehr leicht für seine Größe – und trug ihn wie eine Prinzessin den ganzen Weg zurück zum Rudel.

Als er an der Tür ankam, die zum Hangar führte, wunderte er sich, wie er die Tür öffnen sollte, da seine Hände voll waren. Jedoch hörte er den Aufruhr im Inneren und schnelle Fußschritte, die sich näherten. Er entschied sich dazu einfach zu warten.

  
Die Tür öffnete sich, um seinen besorgten Leader zu zeigen: »Baekhyun bist du... « Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, als er den Jungen in seinen Armen sah.  
»Oh mein Gott, Baekhyun! Was ist passiert?«

  
»Es tut mir leid, ich werde deine Fragen später beantworten müssen, Hyung.«

  
Baekhyun mag zwar stark sein, da er ein Formenwandler ist, aber er hatte diesen Mann bereits eine Weile herumgetragen und würde ihn gerne ablegen. Suho entschuldigte sich und ließ seinen Dongsaeng hereinkommen. Er wurde darauf mal wieder gestoppt, dieses Mal von dem anderen Leader.

  
»Du weißt, dass wir hier Menschen nicht einfach so hereinlassen, Baekhyun?«

  
»Ach komm schon, Kris. Kannst du nicht sehen, dass er verletzt ist?«

  
»Und was willst du, das wir nun machen? Er steht nicht unter unserer Verantwortung.«

  
»Du bist herzlos, Kris.« schimpfte Suho ihn. Der letztere war überrascht von der intensiven Reaktion des anderen Leaders, aber momentan war nicht die Zeit, um dies zu hinterfragen. »Lass Lay ihn heilen.«

  
Der Koreaner gestikulierte seinem Freund, dass er den Jungen nehmen sollte, er tat dies.

  
»Wie erklären wir dem Typen, dass seine Wunden auf magische Weise verschwunden sind?«

  
»Wir heilen seine Wunden einfach nicht zu sehr und lassen ihn glauben, dass Lay sich um seine Wunden gekümmert hat, wie eine normale Person die grundlegenden Kenntnisse in Erste-Hilfe hat.«

  
»Fass mich nicht an!« kam darauf der Schrei des Gastes.

  
Der Fremde wurde auf die Couch gelegt und ist aufgewacht, bevor Lay anfangen konnte ihn zu heilen. Er kämpfte damit zu verhindern, dass der Heiler ihn berührte. Lay legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, während er ihm deutete leise zu sein, als wäre er ein Baby, und ließ ihn einschlafen.

  
Kris seufzte nur, als er sah, dass Lay schon angefangen hatte den Fremden zu heilen. Er setzte sich nervös hin und beobachtete es still.

  
»Wo hast du ihn gefunden?« fragte Chen.

  
»Er war in einer der Gassen auf meinem Weg nach Hause. Ich hörte ihn weinen, also ging ich hin, um nachzusehen.«

  
»Also ist er ein kompletter Fremder?« fragte Kris ihn.

  
»Hörst du bitte auf?« verwies Suho ihn.

  
»Du benimmst dich hier mehr wie eine Mutter, als Suho oder sogar D.O«, behauptete Chen.

  
»Kennst du seinen Namen?« fragte D.O, Chens Kommentar ignorierend.

  
»Oh, nein. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht nachzufragen, jedoch bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass er Chinese ist.«

  
»Woher weißt du das?« fragte Chen.

  
»Mach bitte keine rassistischen Kommentare«, verlangte Kris.

  
»Ne, ich komme gerade auf keine. Ich habe ihn reden hören und erkannte Mandarin.«

  
»Woher weißt du, dass es Mandarin war und nicht Kantonesisch?«

  
»Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle? Beides sind chinesische Sprachen, oder nicht? Egal, fügen kantonesische Leute nicht immer ein 'ah' an das Ende ihrer Sätze?«

  
»Ich schwöre zu Gott, Baek...« kam Kris' verärgertes Seufzen.

  
»Babe, kannst du mir hier helfen?« fragte Lay plötzlich und Baekhyun hörte auf zu Grinsen.

  
»Natürlich, Liebling. Was kann ich für dich tun?«

  
Lay griff nur nach Suhos Hand. Er verließ sich auf die Kräfte seines Mates.  
»Er hatte mehrere gebrochene Knochen in seinen Armen und Beinen und eine gebrochene Rippe. Ich musste das richten und seine inneren Blutungen stoppen, die durch den Rippenbruch entstanden.«

  
Baekhyun war erstaunt davon, dass der Typ selbst mit gebrochenen Knochen genug Kraft hatte, um wegzurennen oder sogar seinen Arm zu verdrehen. Er musste darüber nachdenken, was dem Jungen passiert ist, das er so schwer verletzt ist und es jagte ihm schaurig über den Rücken.

  
Chen bemerkte seine Reaktion, lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, was ihn aus seine Gedanken riss: »Du kannst gehen, wenn du möchtest. Ich werde bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass sie sich gut um ihn kümmern.« Baekhyun dachte für ein paar Sekunden über sein Angebot nach, aber antwortete dann seinem Kumpel, der noch zu ihm sah: »Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bleibe.«

  
Sie beobachteten alle still, wie Lay ihn heilte.

  
Xiumin kam kurz darauf wieder und wunderte sich, was passiert war, als er alle um die Couch in dem hinteren Bereich des Hangars versammelt sah. Kris erzählte ihm schmollend, dass Baekhyun einen verwundeten, chinesischen Fremden nach Hause gebracht hat und Lay ihn nun heilt.

  
Der fragile Mann, der auf der Couch des Rudels lag, war der Mittelpunkt der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit.

  
Suho hatte seinen Kopf auf der Schulter seines Freundes abgelegt, während er noch immer seine Hand hielt, als er ihn plötzlich erhob nur um D.O zu fragen etwas zu Essen vorzubereiten, da er dachte, ihr Gast könnte vielleicht hungrig sein, wenn er aufwacht. Kris, der die ganze Zeit nervös mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden tippte, ging um ihm zu helfen.

  
Lay stoppte und ruhte seinen Kopf auf der Brust seines Freundes ab. »Ich glaube, das reicht.«

  
»Ja, Honigbär, du hast mehr als genug getan.«

  
Er fuhr fort und küsste des letzteren Kopfes. Chen tat so, als ob er sich übergeben müsste. _Gott, die beiden können so kitschig sein._

  
Sie warteten darauf, dass der Fremde aufwachte. Kris und D.O kamen zurück mit dem Essen, größtenteils Fleisch, denn D.O dachte, dass er Proteine brauchen könnte.  
Baekhyun hatte genug Zeit um auf Chens Ellenbogen einzuschlafen, bevor der Junge endlich seine Augen öffnete.

  
»Oh! Er ist wach!« verkündete Lay und der Junge schreckte jammernd zurück.

  
»Nǐ shì shuí?«, schrie der Junge in Mandarin auf. Normalerweise würden Chen und Baekhyun vermutlich lachen, weil der Mann so niedlich handelte, aber sie überdachten es nochmal, da sie die verängstigten Augen ihres Gastes sahen.

  
»Keine Sorge. Wir wollen dir nicht wehtun«, versicherte ihm Xiumin auf derselben Sprache. »Unser Freund hat dich hier hergebracht, da du verletzt warst und wir haben dich geheilt.«

  
Xiumin zeigte auf Baekhyun, doch das Gesicht dieser Person zu sehen, weckte keine Erinnerungen. Er schob Panik und versuchte noch weiter auf der Couch zurück zu rücken, was aber unmöglich war, da er bereits die Wand erreichte, nachdem er auf das Möbelstück geklettert war.

  
»Ich vertraue euch nicht!« rief er, sah dann aber zu seinen Armen, die fest auf der Rücklehne der Couch lagen und starrte sie misstrauisch an.

  
»Wenn du weiter so atmest, dann wirst du hyperventilieren«, erklärte Lay. »Du solltest dich beruhigen.«

  
Er entspannte sich und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, immer noch Wache haltend. Er hat wahrscheinlich einfach angenommen, dass Xiumin eine Art Anführer war, da er weiterhin zu ihm sprach:

  
»Was willst du von mir?«

  
»Wir wollen nichts von dir, außer, dass du dich vielleicht bald erholst und, dass du uns nicht attackierst.«

  
»Ich glaube dir nicht.«

  
»Das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich werde dir da nicht mehr reinreden.«

  
»Was sagen sie?« fragte Suho seinen Freund, da er der Unterhaltung nicht ganz folgen konnte, weil sie auf einer Sprache war, die er nicht ganz beherrschte.

  
»Er denkt wir wollen etwas von ihm und Xiumin-gē erklärt, dass es nicht so ist.«

  
»Hör zu«, fuhr Xiumin fort. »Wenn du gehen möchtest, dann ist das deine Entscheidung. Wir werden dich nicht davon abhalten.«

  
»Jetzt sagt er, dass er gehen könnte und wir ihn nicht aufhalten würden.« erklärte der Heiler seinem Freund.

  
»Warte.« der letztere stoppte ihn. »Nein, du sollst dich ausruhen! Wir haben auch was zu essen für dich vorbereitet, falls du hungrig bist! Du bist unser Gast, du kannst doch mindestens eine Nacht bleiben.«

  
»Suho!« entgegnete Kris. »Wir kennen nicht einmal seinen Namen und jetzt ist er unser Gast, schläft hier und klaut unser Essen?«

  
»Ich bin Tao und nein, ich werde nicht hier bleiben und euer Essen stehlen. Danke, dass ihr meine Wunden versorgt habt.« Der Junge sprach auf Englisch, was alle ein wenig überraschte.

  
Er versuchte von der Couch aufzustehen, aber Suho drückte ihn wieder runter:  
»Ich bestehe darauf. Hör nicht auf diesen dummen Käsehaufen dort drüben, er ist zu über fürsorglich.«

  
»Sagst gerade du«, flüsterte Chen im Hintergrund.

  
»Wir haben genug Essen um dich zu verpflegen, fühle dich nicht so, als würdest du uns eine Last sein.«

  
»Ich bestehe darauf. Ich bleibe nicht. Danke nochmal. Auf Wiedersehen.«

  
Er lief in Richtung der Eingangstür des Hangars, aber der Anführer hielt ihn nochmal auf, indem er sagte: »Lass uns dich wenigstens zu dir nach Hause begleiten, sodass wir wissen, dass du sicher nach Hause kommst!«

  
Baekhyun fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Er fühlte, nein, er wusste, dass wenn er den Jungen heulend und alleine in der Gasse gefunden hat, er nicht nach Hause wollte, sonst wäre er dort von Anfang an hingegangen.

  
Es herrschte eine peinliche Stille und Suho verstand langsam, was er für einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er wollte in diesem Moment seine Kräfte benutzen, um sich einfach zu ertränken, aber glücklicherweise kam ihm Chen zur Hilfe: »D.O hier hat nicht wirklich Freunde und hat noch nie eine Übernachtungsparty gehabt, also würde er liebend gerne erfahren, wie das so ist.«

  
Er zuckte zusammen, als D.O ihn kniff. Oh Gott. Bin ich froh, dass der Junge hier und ein Gast ist. Ich wäre sonst getötet worden.

  
»Es stört euch wirklich nicht?«, fragte Tao ängstlich, sich höchstwahrscheinlich Chens Lüge bewusst.

  
»Überhaupt nicht.« Suho lächelte zärtlich, glücklich, dass er sich nicht selbst ertränken muss.

  
»Dankeschön.«

  
Er errötete. Suho konnte Kris im Hintergrund murren hören, aber er lächelte einfach weiterhin den chinesischen Jungen an.

  
»Also, wenn du hier bleibst, dann sollten wir uns mal vorstellen!« Xiumin fing an: »Ich bin Xiumin und ich bin der älteste hier. Einige Leute mögen es auch mich Baozi zu nennen, offenbar, weil ich wie steamed buns aussehe. Schön dich kennenzulernen.«  
Tao verbeugte sich vor ihm, während er von der nächsten Person hörte: »Du siehst aus wie steamed buns.«

  
»Ich bin Chen, ich bin Chinese, wie Xiumin-gē sowie Lay-gē, der dich geheilt hat und dieser schmollenden Person dort drüben, Kris-gē.« Der letzte den er nannte, war physisch sein Typ, dachte er. Er sah aus, als würde er seine Einstellung hassen, also würde er vermutlich versuchen ihn zu vermeiden und ihm frech zu antworten, wenn er gemein sein sollte. Das klang richtig.

  
»Ich bin Suho!« Der Genannte strahlte.

  
»Wir nennen ihn jedoch 'Eomma'«, fügte Chen hinzu. »Es bedeutet 'Mum' in Koreanisch. Du kannst ihn so nennen, wenn du willst.«

  
»Du bist koreanisch?« untersuchte Tao.

  
»Ja! Tatsächlich sind es wir drei hier.«

  
Er zeigte zu einem Mann mit großen Augen und denjenigen, der ihn gefunden hat.  
»Das ist D.O und das ist Baekhyun.«

  
»Das ist«, wiederholte Baekhyun lachend.

  
»Sorry. Er heißt D.O und er heißt Baekhyun.«

  
»Wir nennen D.O 'Eomma Nummer 2'«, kommentierte Chen.

  
»Na dann Ich bin Tao. Meine Eltern sind Chinesen, aber ich bin hier in Japan aufgewachsen.«

  
»Oh! Du musst dann wohl fließend Japanisch können.« erkundigte sich Suho.

  
»Jap.«

  
»Na ja, wir kamen vor zwei Jahren hier her.« Suho sah unsicher zu Kris. »Also ist unser Japanisch nur sehr grundlegend. Wir können es verstehen und mit anderen reden, aber wir sollten wohl keine Bücher schreiben.«

  
Er kicherte aufgrund dessen, was er sagte und Tao erwiederte dies schwerfällig. Da war eine Stille und Tao schaute durch die Gegend, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte. Xiumin griff ein, indem er zu Lay sagte: »Er sollte sich wahrscheinlich ausruhen, oder nicht?«

  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Lay realisierte, dass sein gége zu ihm sprach und er drehte sich schlussendlich zu ihm, hob seine Augenbrauen und sagte: »Huh? Oh! Ja, ja. Er sollte sich ausruhen.«

  
»Kris wird dir einen Pyjama leihen, indem du schlafen kannst, da ihr fast gleichgroß seit.«

  
»Warte, Suho. Ich will ihm nicht meine Klamotten leihen, die sind verdammt teuer.« protestierte der Letztere.

  
»Es ist nicht so, als würde er sie ruinieren und wir werden ihn nicht in diesen dreckigen Lumpen schlafen lassen. Egal, wir beide wissen, dass du nicht in Pyjamas schläfst, also hör auf zu heulen.«

  
»Hier.« Kris warf seinen Pyjama in Taos Arme.

  
»Vielen Dank«, antwortete dieser.

  
»Bitte.«

  
»Uhm... und wenn ich mich waschen will ?«

  
»Da ist eine Dusche in dem Raum links, wenn du aus diesem heraus gehst.«

  
»Okay, danke.«

  
Kris wollte gehen, doch Tao hielt ihn auf. _Gott, ich wünschte, ich würde nicht insbesondere vor ihm so erschrocken sein, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun._

  
»Ich, äh... «

  
»Ja?«

  
»Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?«

  
»Was möchtest du?«

  
_Fick dich und deine Einstellung, Arschloch. Warte, nein. Versuch niedlich zu sein, du brauchst ihn dafür._

  
»Ich habe Angst alleine zu duschen.«

  
»Dann nimm ein Bad.«

  
_Oh. Mein. Gott. Du dummer Idiot._

  
»Das ist nicht das Problem.«

  
»Hör zu, ich habe keine Lust mit einem Fremden zu duschen.«

  
Der größere Mann sah ihn nicht mal an, während er mit ihm sprach.

  
»Bitte.«

  
Tao versuchte sein bestes niedlich zu wirken und nicht auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen, dass er ihm eigentlich gerne in die Eier treten wollte. Kris, der sich drehte, um ihn anzusehen, seufzte:

  
»Reicht es draußen zu stehen?«

  
»Ja, sicher! Vielen Dank.«

  
»Ja, ja.«

  
Und so ging Tao duschen und Kris wartete draußen auf ihn, sich selbst hassend, da er so einfach der Niedlichkeit des Jungen unterlag. Sein bittender Blick war so niedlich, dass er sogar darüber nachgedacht hatte Taos erster Anfrage einzuwilligen, wenn Tao noch mehr darauf bestanden hätte.

  
Er seufzte schon wieder. Es schien, als wäre seufzen die einzige Aktivität, die er den ganzen Tag lang getan hatte.

  
»Warum seufzt du?« Baekhyun, der gerade das Wohnzimmer des ersten Stockes betrat, kicherte. Dieses sollte eigentlich von den chinesischen Mitgliedern des Rudels besetzt sein, da jedoch Suho bei Lay schlief, war dies nicht der Fall.

  
»Dein Kumpel lässt mich vor der Badezimmertür stehen, während er duscht.«

  
Baekhyun lachte nicht. Er wusste, was es heißt Angst vor der Welt und alle Dinge die in ihr lebten zu haben, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem selbst alleine duschen, ein erschreckender Gedanke war. Stattdessen zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck Mitleid.  
»Möchtest du, dass ich deine Wache übernehme?«

  
»Das wäre sehr nett.«

  
Baekhyun setzte sich neben die Tür und wartete auf ihren duschenden Gast, während Kris zurück zu den anderen ging. _Was ist mit dir passiert, mein Freund?_

  
Tao kam nach einer ziemlich kurzen Dusche wieder raus.

  
»Du hättest dir ruhig mehr Zeit nehmen können, weißt du?«

  
»Nein, ich fühlte mich nicht danach.«

  
»Ok. Also, für heute haben wir ein Gästezimmer, in dem du schlafen kannst, wenn du willst. Und wir haben auch noch die Sofas... Obwohl, ich glaube nicht, das Suho dich auf einer Couch schlafen lassen würde.«

  
»Ähm... Ja, danke.«

  
_Oh Gott, warum bin ich nur so ein Angsthase?_

  
»Oder du kannst bei mir schlafen, wenn du möchtest. Mich würde das nicht stören.« Tao sah mit hoffnungsvollen Augen zu Baekhyun auf.

  
»Oh mein Gott, danke.«

  
»Gern geschehen.«

  
»Oh! Ähm... Was- Was mache ich mit meinen Klamotten?«

  
Baekhyun sah auf die angesprochenen Klamotten: Sie waren zerrissen und getränkt in Blut.

  
»Sie sind ganz schön ruiniert. Möchtest du sie trotzdem behalten?«

  
Tao mochte seine Klamotten, obwohl er ihnen keinen emotionalen Wert zuordnete. Sie waren gut und teuer, aber da sie total ramponiert waren – und nicht auf einer stylischen Art- entschied er sich dazu, dass es besser wäre sie wegzuschmeißen. Immerhin waren sie nach all dem etwas, was nur schlimme Erinnerungen hervorbringen würde.

  
»Nein.«

  
»Okay! Dann lass sie uns wegwerfen.«

  
Sie nahmen die Treppe, die zur zweiten Etage führte und Baekhyun eskortierte ihn bis zu seinem Raum, nicht vergessend Tao die Küche zu zeigen, die zu ihrer linken war, als sie eintraten, und das Badezimmer. Sie warfen die Klamotten des chinesischen Jungen weg und legten sich mit ausreichendem Abstand zwischen ihnen ins Bett, damit es nicht zu komisch für die beiden war.

  
Als Baekhyun Minuten nachdem sie ins Bett gegangen waren, anfing zu wimmern, schreckte Tao auf. Er hatte sich an die Stille des Raumes gewöhnt und der kleinere hatte diese gebrochen. Weit davon entfernt böse zu sein, fragte er ihn, ob er okay sei. Da er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich herum und erkannte die Schlafposition des Koreaners.

  
Die Schlafgewohnheit des kleineren amüsierte ihn und ohne es zu bemerken, entspannte er sich; er hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass er angespannt gewesen war.  
Er schloss seine Augen, seinem Leben dankend, dass es den koreanischen Mann ihn in der Gasse hat finden lassen. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, er hätte die Nacht alleine nicht überlebt.


	2. The Whinig of the Walls

Am nächsten morgen weckte Baekhyun Tao und erklärte ihm, dass wenn er frühstücken möchte, er es jetzt tun sollte. Sie hatten anscheinend den Brauch zusammen ihre Mahlzeiten zu essen. Sie gingen in die Küche, wo sie D.O und Lay kochend und Chen assistierend antrafen.

  
»Braucht ihr Hilfe bei irgendwas?« fragte Baekhyun, sobald er den Hauptraum betrat.

  
»Oh hey! Guten Morgen!« grüßte Chen die Neuankömmlinge.

  
»Wir sind gleich fertig, also bring einfach das Geschirr runter«, bat D.O. »Bitte.«

  
»Okay!«

  
Und so taten sie es. Während sie die Treppen runtergingen erklärte Baekhyun Tao, dass sie, da sie nicht genug Platz für einen Tisch in der zweiten Etage hatten, wo sie alle dran hätten sitzen können, sie sich einfach dazu entschieden haben, dass er nicht nötig war und sie ihre Mahlzeiten einfach auf den Sofas einnehmen könnten.

  
»Vorher haben wir auf dem Boden gegessen, wo heute die Sofas im zweiten Wohnzimmer sind, aber dann hat Suho entschieden, die da hinzustellen und wir haben die Plätze getauscht.«

  
»Guten Morgen!« rief der älteste.

  
»Guten Morgen!« antwortete Baekhyun.

  
Tao imitierte ihn.

  
»Gut geschlafen?« fragte Xiumin, sobald sie saßen.

  
»Ah,eh... ja.« antwortete Tao, als er realisierte, dass die Frage an ihn gerichtet war.

  
»Ich bin froh das zu hören.«

  
»Oh hey! Du bist schon hoch!« sagt Suho, als er in den Hangar kam. »Du hättest länger schlafen können. Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?«

  
»Suho, das habe ich ihn schon gefragt. Gib dem armen Kind eine Pause.«

  
Der letztere schmollte und Xiumin lachte. Kris saß einfach leise da. Er schmollte immer noch darüber, dass ein Fremder in dem Gebiet ihres Rudels blieb und er gezwungen war seinen Pyjama zu verleihen. _Fick dich und dein niedliches Gesicht._

  
Die Köche dieses morgens kamen runter mit einem Auflauf voller Essen und Tao war erstaunt wie viel sie gemacht hatten. _Damit könnten sie ein ganzes Wolfsrudel füttern._ Als Baekhyun seine Überraschung bemerkte, erklärte er:

  
»Ja, wir essen ganz schön viel.«

  
»Ihr habt einen verrückten Stoffwechsel, ja.«

  
»Haben wir.« scherzte Baekhyun peinlich berührt.

  
_Gut gemacht, Baekhyun–ah._ Suho wusste, was er den Tag zuvor gemacht hat – Tao erlauben zu bleiben – könnte gefährlich für sie werden, aber wollte dem Jungen helfen. Er war froh, dass Kris seinen Wiederstand schnell hatte fallen lassen und den Neuankömmling hier schlafen lassen hatte.

  
Lay hatte mit ihm geredet, sobald sie ins Bett gegangen waren. Sein fester Freund hatte schon erraten, dass er Tao wahrscheinlich nicht nach einer Nacht voller Schlaf gehen lassen würde. Dasselbe ist vorher bei Baekhyun passiert, er wollte den Missbrauchten Sicherheit geben.

  
_»Ich werde dich unterstützen«, sprach der Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewendet, an seiner Seite lag._

  
_Suho lächelte und drehte sich zu seinem Mate um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. »Saranghae, Lay.« Der letztere grinste und antwortete: »Wǒ ài nǐ, Suho.«_

  
_Der Anführer führte nun fort Schmetterlings–küsse auf den Nacken seines Freundes zu platzieren. Lay summte und drehte sich selbst, sodass er Suho zugewandt war. Er sah in seine Augen bevor er seine Nase küsste. Suho kicherte und nahm den chinesischen Mann in seine Arme bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen einschlief._

  
_»Bitte fantasiere nicht über Lay–gē, Suho–gē. Komm schon, wir haben einen Gast und wir essen gerade.«_

  
»Oh mein Gott, Chen! Das habe ich nicht!«

  
»Du bist einfach nur neidisch, dass er im Gegensatz zu dir einen Freund hat.«

  
»Verpiss dich, Baek.«

  
»Warte«, stoppte Tao ihre Neckerei. »Ihr beiden datet?«

  
Es herrschte Stille. Die Mitglieder, die nicht das Paar bildeten, waren überrascht, dass der Junge es nicht früher realisiert hatte; die zwei waren immerhin so lovey–dovey. _Natürlich daten sie._

  
Suho musste zugeben, dass er in genau diesem Moment etwas ängstlich war. Er wünschte sich, dass der Junge nicht homophob war. Naja, er wollte, dass niemand homophob war, aber das war was anderes. Er wusste, dass es ihn ein wenig verletzen würde, wenn Tao ihn deswegen verurteilen oder nicht mögen würde. Er kümmerte sich um die Meinung der neuen Bekanntschaft, während ihn andere überhaupt nicht kümmern.

  
»Gibt's ein Problem damit?« Kris, seine Mitglieder verteidigend.

  
»Ah, nein! Das ist in Ordnung, ich wusste es nur nicht. Das ist alles. datet wenn auch immer ihr wollt, das ist nicht meine Angelegenheit.«

  
Suho fühlte, wie er wieder atmen konnte und Lay zeichnete Kreise auf seinem Rücken.

  
Tao sah zurück auf seinen Teller, den Fakt registrierend, dass seine Gastgeber kein Problem mit Homosexualität zu haben scheinen. Ohne es zu bemerken, lächelte er.

  
Sie aßen, während sie von Gesprächsthema zu Gesprächsthema sprangen. Xiumin redete über Zeug, das in einem Lokal hier in der Nähe passiert sein soll, was ihm ein gewisser Luhan gesagt hatte – der letztere war anscheinend derjenige, der angefangen hat ihn Baozi zu nennen – und sie lachten darüber, wie lächerlich einige dieser Storys klangen. _Für mich sehen sie aus wie eine Familie._

  
Tao hörte auf zu essen nach einem einzigen Teller mit einem Mix aus koreanischen, chinesischem und japanischem Essen. _Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich Klöße gefüllt mit Schweinefleisch zum Frühstück gegessen habe. Das bringt Erinnerungen zurück._ Dies nicht akzeptierend, zwang D.O noch mehr Reis, Eier und Fisch auf seinen Teller ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen, sodass er keine Chance hatte zu protestieren.

  
Nach dem zweiten Teller war er absolut voll und schüttelte den Kopf, als Suho nachsah, ob er noch mehr wollte. Er sah erstaunt dabei zu, wie die anderen vier bis fünf Teller voller Essen zu sich nahmen. _Wohin geht das ganze?_ Er sah zu Baekhyun, der klein und ganz schön dünn war und er beneidete ihn. Er musste das essen regulieren, dass bis zu seinen Bauch kam, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht zunahm. Der koreanische Mann konnte jedoch alles essen was er wollte ohne zuzunehmen.

  
»Wer arbeitet heute?« fragte D.O den koreanischen Anführer.

  
»Eigentlich alle außer Chen.« antwortete Suho. »Tao, du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst.«

  
»Ich möchte nicht stören–»

  
»Du störst nicht.«

»Wenn er bleibt, kann ich dann auch bleiben?« wunderte sich Baekhyun.

  
»Arrangiere das mit Chen.« antwortete der Anführer.

  
Baekhyun gab seinem Freund in dem selben Alter den Hundeblick und er knickte ein.

  
Das nächste was Tao wusste, Baekhyun hat ihn auf eines der Sofas des Wohnzimmers im ersten Stock platziert und ihm einen Controller in die Hände drückte. Der ältere Mann hatte ihn vorher gefragt, was Tao gerne tun würde und als er nicht geantwortet hat, fragte er ihn, ob er Videospiele mögen würde. Als er »ja« antwortete, hatte Tao sich für einen ganzen Tag Videospiele spielen, angemeldet. Nicht, das es ihn stören würde.

  
Baekhyun hatte sie vorbereitet. Er hatte Essen und Trinken runter gebracht, sodass er nicht wieder hochgehen müsste um etwas zu holen. Sie stoppten nur, um die Spiele zu wechseln oder um auf die Toilette zu gehen.

  
Tao dachte, dass sich nicht über sein leben außerhalb zu kümmern eine schöne Sensation war.

  
Kris kam zurück von der Arbeit und als er den Wohnbereich der chinesischen Mitglieder betrat und das Chaos sah, das die beiden angerichtet hatten, brachte ihn dazu Baekhyun anzustarren:

  
»Habt ihr beide wirklich den ganzen Tag damit verbracht Videospiele zu spielen und Junk Food zu essen?«

  
»Yep.«

  
»Dann hebt eure Hintern von dem Sofa und räumt verdammt nochmal wieder auf. Jetzt.«

  
Der koreanische Mann seufzte: »Ja, appa!«

  
»Fang nicht damit an, Baekhyun.«

  
Vier Tage vergingen auf diese Weise. Suho war glücklich, dass Tao seinen Aufenthalt verlängert hat, also erlaubte er Baekhyun bei ihm zu bleiben und über ihn zu wachen. Tao hatte sich noch immer nicht im Bezug auf seine Vergangenheit geöffnet und der koreanische Anführer machte sich weiterhin Sorgen. Weil das ist, was Mütter tun; sie machen sich Sorgen.

  
Tao gewöhnte sich langsam an des Rudels – denn das war der Name den sie ihrer kleinen Gruppe gegeben haben, so komisch es klingt – Routine. Sie wachten morgens auf und irgendjemand würde Frühstück machen. Normalerweise war es entweder Lay oder D.O, da sie die einzigen waren, die überhaupt gelernt haben lecker zu kochen. Die anderen würden helfen oder im Hangar auf die Mahlzeit warten. Sie aßen alle zusammen, wie eine Familie es tun würde und gingen dann zur Arbeit.

  
Tao hat erfahren, dass sie in einem kleinen Café, das sie besaßen, sowie in einer Musik Schule, die sie aber mit Freunden zusammen besaßen, arbeiteten.

  
Manchmal würden sie zum Abendessen zurück kommen und – mal wieder – gemeinsam essen.

  
Wenn sie keine Lust zum kochen hatten, würden sie chinesisches Essen bestellen. Sie machten das nicht oft, da genug für das ganze Rudel zu bestellen sehr teuer war.  
Nach der Arbeit würden sie zurück kommen, zu Abend essen, plaudern oder Filme gucken bis spät in die Nacht und dann ins Bett gehen für einen neuen routinierten Tag.  
Tao mochte das, er konnte nicht lügen, die anderen haben es gespürt. Sie würden es ihm offensichtlich nicht sagen, aber Suho würde es gegenüber Suho erwähnen und das machte den letzteren glücklich.

  
Sie würden ins Bett gehen, und sein Freund würde ihm sagen: »Ich glaube er lebt sich hier ein... Ich fühle, dass er sich nun mehr öffnet.«

  
»Das tut er.«

  
»Ich fühle mich nützlich. Als würde ich wirklich etwas erreichen, indem ich ihm dabei helfe einen Platz zu finden, wo er sich sicher fühlt.«

  
Lay lächelte ihn an.

  
»Macht es mich zu einer schlechten Person Mitleid mit Personen wie ihm oder Baekhyun zu haben und mich um sie kümmern zu wollen, weil es mich gut fühlen lässt? Ist das nicht ein wenig selbstsüchtig? Weil ich das im Endeffekt für mich selbst mache.. So, wie Amber sagte: 'I need to feel needed'.«

  
Das ließ den chinesischen Mann kichern.

  
»Hey! Lach nicht!« Er stupste ihm gegen die Brust, aber trotzdem war es kräftig.

  
»Es macht dich nicht zu einer schlechten Person. Es macht dich zu einer guten Person, da es dich glücklich macht anderen zu helfen, die Hilfe benötigen.«

  
Einen Moment blieben sie still, Suho dachte darüber nach, was der Heiler gerade gesagt hatte.

  
»Haengbokhae.« sagte er schlussendlich.

  
»Dann bin ich auch glücklich.«

  
Es war der fünfte Tag, den Tao dort verbrachte. Nach dem Essen entschieden er, Chen, Baekhyun und D.O sich dazu einen Film zu gucken, während die ältesten Männer zusammen im Hangar blieben.

  
Irgendwie endete, das einzige koreanische Individuum das dort geblieben ist, von seinem Partner auf das Sofa gepinnt. Suho sah ihn mit einem überraschten Blick an, aber würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er nicht ebenfalls über seinen Partner lüstern würde. Sie hatten sich die letzten paar Tage zurückgehalten, da sie glaubten, dass es nicht die beste Idee wäre ihren Gast zu traumatisieren, aber Suho hatte Lay _irgendwie_ provoziert und nun zeigen die beiden ihre lüsternen Selbste den anderen anwesenden Personen.

  
»Wartet wenigstens bis alle am schlafen sind.« fluchte Kris genervt.

  
Suho drückte seinen Freund weg und küsste ihn zärtlich. »Warte ein wenig, okay? Ich werde dann vollkommen deins sein.«

  
»Okay. Tschüss. Ich gehe ins Bett, weil ich keine Lust habe euch beide gegenseitig in eure Hosen sweet–talken zu hören. Heute ist nicht ein Tag, an dem ich Lust habe meinen dìdì beim Sex zu zuhören.« unterbrach ihn Xiumin.

  
»Same.«

  
Beide, Kris und Xiumin gingen in ihre Zimmer und das Paar machte ein wenig herum bevor sie dasselbe taten.

Als sie am Wohnzimmer der ersten Etage vorbeigingen, war D.O schon zu Bett gegangen, die anderen guckten aber noch den Film.

  
»Wir gehen ins Bett.« informierte sie Suho. »Gute Nacht!« Baekhyun und Chen hatten sie gerochen, denn ihr mit Hormonen gefüllter Geruch informierte sie darüber, was das Paar höchstwahrscheinlich tun werden.

  
»Dann gehen wir auch.« sagte Baekhyun wissentlich. »Tao, du solltest vermutlich auch gehen, es ist spät.«

  
»Kann ich den Film zu ende sehen? Da ist nur noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde übrig.«

  
»Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Treppen alleine im dunklen hochkommst?« Der koreanische Mann versuchte weiterhin Tao zu manipulieren ihm zu folgen, sodass das Paar ihn nicht traumatisieren würde.

  
»Ja. Ich werde es schaffen. Gute Nacht.«

  
Der kleinere Mann gab auf. Das schlimmste Szenario: Der junge würde sie hören, sehr verstört werden und in die zweite Etage flüchten um zu schlafen. er kicherte, als er über die mögliche Reaktion des jüngeren nach dachte.

  
»Dann... Gute Nacht.«

Der Film war zu ende, aber Tao hatte keine Lust ins Bett zu gehen. Baekhyun lag richtig. Er _hatte_ Angst davor alleine die dunkle Treppe hochzugehen. _Sie müssen das Licht reparieren. Da könnte ein Mörder auf sie warten, man kann es niemals wissen._

  
Es war spät, er war müde und an Zeiten wie diesen würde seine Vorstellung verrückt spielen. Er stellte sich vor, dass wenn er die Treppe hochgehen würde, dort ein paar leuchtender Augen antreffen, die ihn im dunklen ansahen. Es würde auf ihn zugehen und er würde auf der Stelle festkleben, unfähig etwas zu tun. Schließlich konnte gegen kein Geist Kampfkunst angewandt werden, also wie sollte er sich verteidigen?

  
_Du musst jetzt aufhören oder du bekommst Albträume._

  
Dann hörte er ein komisches Geräusch und er spannte sich an. _Was war das..?_ Er hörte es nochmal. _Oh mein Gott, was ist das? Das ist mein Ende. Ich werde getötet. Ich hoffe, dass es es wenigstens schnell macht._

  
Er beruhigte sich, als er das knacken eines Bettes hörte, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht alleine im Haus war. _Du bist ausgeflippt für nichts. Wow._

  
Dann hörte er es nochmal, dieses mal klarer, und realisierte, was passierte. _Omg. Die haben Sex dort nebenan... Das ist so peinlich._

  
Er suchte die Fernbedienung, um die Lautstärke des Fernsehers zu erhöhen, aber bevor er dies tun konnte, hörte er Suho laut den Namen seines Freundes stöhnen und wurde so rot wie eine Tomate. _Ich werde gemarkt sein bis zu meinem Lebensende. Oh mein Gott, ich wünschte sie würden einfach aufhören._

  
Er suchte weiterhin nach der Fernbedienung, nur intensiver. _Sie werden verdammt laut. Ich will mich einfach im Boden vergraben. Warte, nein. Vergiss das. Hör nicht auf mich. Ich will nicht sterben._

  
Seltsamerweise konnte er anfangs nur Suho hören, aber als er das Bett erneut knacken hörte, konnte er auch Lay hören. Oh, er hat ihn sicher gehört, dieses laute Stöhnen gefolgt von dem Namen des Anführers. Unfähig die Fernbedingung zu finden, entschied er sich dazu, dass es die wohl die beste Idee war einfach die daran zu hindern in seine Ohren zu gelangen und eins mit der Couch unter ihm zu werden.

Kris konnte nicht einschlafen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er die letzten fünf Tage nicht richtig schlafen und er war sich sicher, dass Tao, der nun beim Rudel lebte, der Grund dafür war.

  
Er war sich sicher, dass seine animalischen Instinkte waren, die ihn wach hielten um seine Geliebten vor der Gefahr zu beschützen. Jedoch wollte er, dass seine Instinkte endlich verschwanden und ihn in Frieden schlafen lassen, da er anfängt dem Typen zu vertrauen. Er fürchtete natürlich, dass er die Identität des Rudels entdeckte, aber er spürte, dass Tao nichts machen würde, außer vielleicht zu werden.

  
Immerhin näherte er sich den Mitgliedern des Rudels immer mehr; es war unmöglich für ihn es vor den anderen zu verstecken, sie spürten es einfach.

  
_Ich sollte aufhören ihn so zu behandeln. Er verdient das nicht._ Er sagte sich dies schon seit Tagen, aber er tat es noch immer nicht. _Morgen. Morgen. Ich werde mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen und anfangen nett zu sein._

  
Er hörte Geräusche von Suho und Lay's Zimmer und öffnete seine Augen.

  
»Sie hätten ein wenig länger warten können... Oder sie hätten zumindest versuchen können leiser zu sein, wenn wir einen Gast haben. Gott.«

  
Er sah zur Decke und seufzte. _Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr schlafen. Toll._

  
Umso mehr sie in ihren kleinen Spaß kamen, umso intensiver wurden ihr stöhnen und er wurde richtig genervt.

  
_Hier leben auch noch andere, ihr bèn dàn._ Er stand auf und verließ sein Zimmer, fertig um den Liebesvögeln zu sagen etwas runter zu schalten. Als er näher zu der Tür kam, änderte sich sein Plan. Er konnte hören, dass der Fernseher noch an war. _Ich wette Chen hat schon wieder vergessen ihn auszuschalten. Ich schwöre zu Gott, ich muss alles hier alleine machen._

  
Er lief zum Wohnzimmer und stoppte, als er den Ball bemerkte, der Tao war, aufgerollt auf dem Sofa, die Finger in den Ohren. Er wimmerte. _Was macht er da?_ Er bewegte sich vorwärts, raus aus dem Flur und nahm die Fernbedienung, die auf dem Fernseher lag und schaltete ihn aus. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem Mann und kniete sich vor ihm, ihm auf die Schulter tippend.

  
Der letztere zuckte zusammen und öffnete seine Augen weit, genau in Kris' Augen starrend.

  
Tao nahm seine Finger aus seinen Ohren und bereute es, da er wieder die Schreie der Lust klar hören konnte. Er errötete stark. _Warum musst du so nah sein? Warum muss dein hübsches Gesicht gerade so nah an meinem sein? Ich wollte diesen Moment wirklich nicht mit dir teilen. Geh weg._

  
»Alles gut?«

  
»Ja.«

  
Seine Stimme brach. _Warum tut ihr mir das an, Stimmbänder? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde._ Er errötete noch mehr.

  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass dies das erste mal ist, dass er andere Leute beim Sex hörte. Versteht das nicht falsch, er hat vorher schon ein Porno geguckt, ja, aber Schauspieler zu hören, wie sie es vor einer Kamera machen und es im realen leben hören, waren zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Sie wanderten durch seine Ohren um sein Trommelfell zu umschmeicheln, die lüsternen Geräusche. Selbst wenn er sie blockiert. Die Haut, die zusammen schlägt, das knacken des Bettes, all dieses stöhnen, ächzen und wimmern, brachte ihn dazu auch etwas davon zu wollen.

  
Und dann war da Kris. Er hasste zwar die Einstellung die der Typ mit sich hatte, aber der chinesische Gefährte war trotzdem verdammt heiß und er versuchte sein bestes dem Typen nicht zu zeigen, dass er ihn hier und jetzt nehmen wollte, aber er hatte eine harte Zeit und einen Ständer.

  
Der ältere konnte sehen, dass Tao errötete und zuerst verstand er nicht wirklich warum – die beiden beim Sex zu hören war eine normale Sache für ihn, da sie die Definition von Respekt nicht kannten – aber dann roch er ihn. _Scheiße, er ist erregt._ Taos Stimme brach und er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass es niedlich war. Der Geruch des jüngeren wurde sogar noch stärker, als er röter wurde, während er ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

  
Er konnte das Paar immer noch hören und er begann selbst auch erregt zu werden, aufgrund von diesen Geräuschen und Taos Geruch.

  
Der kleinere presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er konnte ihn schwer atmen hören. _Ist das schlecht?_

  
Ohne zweimal nachzudenken blickte Kris zu der Hose des anderen – sie war eigentlich seine, da der Junge die ganze Zeit die Klamotten des Formenwandlers borgte – und sah die Beule, die Tao anscheinend verstecken wollte. Seine Beine bewegten sich und drückten dabei auf seinen Ständer und er hörte den anderen stöhnen.

  
Er verlor sich.

  
Tao sah Kris' Blick zu seinem genital Bereich wandern und er wollte sterben. Er wollte nicht, dass der ältere sieht, das er erregt war und, noch wichtiger, dies aufgrund von ihm ist. Es war ihm peinlich und in dem Versuch seinen Ständer zu verstecken, drückte er ihn und er konnte das kleine Geräusch das seine Lippen verließ nicht zurückhalten.

  
_Oh mein Gott. Nein. Ich hab nicht gerade..._

  
Er sah schnell wieder hoch zu Kris, realisierend, was er getan hat. Der Mann sah wütend aus. Er nahm tiefe Atemzüge, während er ihn anstarrte, als wollte er ihm seinen Kopf abreißen.

  
Tao entschuldigte sich, aber dann wurde sein Schädel von zwei starken Händen gegriffen und Kris verband ihre Lippen gewalttätig miteinander.

  
Der letztere ließ sein Lippen die des jüngeren umschmeicheln und bewegte seine Hände zu seinem Kopf um sie in seinen Haaren zu vergraben. Taos Reaktion war es Kris' Shirt zu greifen und ihn näher zu ziehen. _Scheiße, ich dachte nicht, dass küssen sich so gut anfühlen würde._

  
Er wollte, dass Kris noch näher kam. Er zog an seiner Schulter, griff nach seinem Nacken, zog seinen Körper zu ihm indem er seine Arme um seinen Nacken hängte. _Komm näher._ Bald schon war Kris über ihm, das Stöhnen das Tao ab und zu verließ durch seine Küsse verschlingend.

  
Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre das Zimmer in Flammen. Sein Körper erwärmte sich und er konnte fühlen, dass er anfing zu schwitzen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er brennen wie Kohle. Das Gefühl war nicht unangenehm.

  
Tao fühlte, wie die Hand des größeren seine Haare verließ und wimmerte als der Kontakt verloren war, aber dann positionierte die Hand sich auf seine Hüfte und er lächelte in den Kuss. Die Hand wanderte hoch in sein Shirt um seine Haut zu liebkosen; sie ergriff seine Rippen und drückte den Daumen auf seinen Nippel, was ihn stöhnen ließ. _Spiel mit ihm, leck ihn, beiß ihn. Bitte._

  
Kris rieb sich an Taos Ständer und der letztere schrie auf vor Wohlgefallen.

  
Der ältere stoppte. Er zog sich zurück und legte beide Hände auf die Couch, sie sehr fest haltend. Tao öffnete seine Augen, wundernd warum er aufgehört hat und war beängstigt, als er den Blick des Typen traf.

  
Er versuchte sich Mut zu machen, indem er dachte, dass der Assassinen–blick in den Augen des größeren ein erregter Ausdruck ist, jedoch verlor sein Versuch jede Chance zu funktionieren, als er den Mann knurren hörte.

  
Zögerlich sagte er den Namen des anderen und die einzige Antwort, die er bekam war, dass der chinesische Mann ihn von der Couch und in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zog, indem er das Handgelenk fest hielt, was _verdammt weh tat_. Er wurde brutal auf das Bett gestoßen und versuchte sich zurückzuziehen, da Kris grob wurde und er dies nicht mochte.

  
_Was ist falsch mit ihm?_

  
»Komm zurück.« Er zog an seinem Bein und war wieder über ihm.

  
»Geh von mir runter, Kris. Ich möchte nicht mehr; du machst mir Angst.« Der kleinere versuchte ihn weg zudrücken, aber er würde sich nicht mal rühren.  
»Du hättest in erster Linie einfach nicht so geil werden sollen, Tao.«

  
Er fühlte etwas in seinem Körper fallen und wurde drastisch blass. _Das wird nicht passieren. Oh Gott, bitte nicht._ Sowie seine Temperatur sank, kam er langsam zurück zur Realität und verstand, was passierte.

  
Kris nutzte die Möglichkeit um seine Haare zu greifen und seinen Kopf zurück zu ziehen, wodurch sein Nacken für ihn zur Schau gestellt wurde und er fing an ihn zu küssen und an ihm zu saugen, während die andere Hand damit beschäftigt war die Hände des jüngeren still zu halten.

  
Mit seiner freien Hand versuchte Tao verzweifelt aus dem Griff des Mannes zu fliehen. Er versank seine Nägel in seiner Haut und wurde darauf am Hals gebissen, schlug ihm in die Rippen und wurde geschlagen, versuchte dem Mann mit dem Knie in die Eier zu schlagen, aber endete nur damit seine gepackt zu bekommen.

  
»Wenn du nochmal so was lustiges versuchst, dann schwöre ich reiß ich sie raus.« drohte der Mann zwischen seinen Zähnen.

  
Kris zog Tao seinen Gürtel aus und benutzte ihn um seine Hände an dem Bett zu befestigen. »Hier, so wirst du nicht in der Lage sein zurückzuschlagen, während ich dich durcheinander bringen werde.«

  
»Bitte! Hör auf! Es tut mir Leid!«

  
Als Kris seine Hose entfernte, formten sich Tränen in den Augen des Jungen, aber er wollte sie nicht laufen lassen, hielt sie zurück so gut er konnte. _Er hasst dich. Nun kannst du dir da sicher sein, Idiot._

  
Der Mann sah, dass er heulte und leckte die Träne von seiner Wange bevor er hart in sie biss. Tao konnte nicht anders als zu schreien und sich zu winden um sich von Kris zähnen zu entfernen. Er wurde geschlagen dafür.

  
Kris zwang ihn näher, indem er in die Hohlräume an seinem Rücken griff und Tao sah, dass die Iris des Mannes über ihn sich rot färbten. Obwohl es real aussah überzeugte er sich selbst, das er halluzinierte. Der größere fuhr fort seine Boxershorts herunter zu ziehen, aber Tao trat ihn. _Ich lasse dich mich nicht vergewaltigen._ Kris schwebte wieder über ihm und hielt seinen Arm, so fest, dass Tao dachte er würde brechen. Der Junge konnte nur aufschreien vor Höllenqualen.

  
Dann wurde der Schmerz weggenommen.

Xiumin wachte auf.

  
Aus irgendeinem Grund flog der Geruch nach Angst stark in der Luft und das machte beide, ihn und seinen Wolf, nervös. Er lauschte genau nach den Geräuschen des Apartments. Auf einmal vernahm er einen anderen Geruch und setzte sich ihn wiedererkennend schnell auf. _Scheiße, jemand ist in der Brunft._

  
Er hörte ein dumpfes »reiß sie runter« und erkannte Kris' Stimme. Er stand auf und ging Chen wecken, weil er dachte, dass er seine Hilfe benötigen wird.

  
»Riechst du es?« fragte der älteste.

  
»Wer ist es?«

  
»Kris.«

  
Sie hörten einen Schrei und erkannten Taos Stimme.

  
»Scheiße, sag mir nicht das ist...«

  
»Doch. Geh Lay holen.«

  
Er lief zu dem Zimmer von dem chinesischen Anführer und eilte rein, als er Tao aufschreien hörte. Er griff Kris an den Schultern und zog ihn von dem schluchzenden Tao.

  
Der größere drehte sich zu dem älteren und stieß ihn, was ihn mit der Wand hinter ihm kollidieren ließ. Chen und Lay kamen und hielten ihren gēge zurück. Sie brachten ihn aus den Raum. Xiumin folgte.

  
Suho band Tao los und nahm ihn in die Arme, während er seinen Hinterkopf streichelte in dem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen. D.O der durch die Schreie wach wurde, betrat ebenfalls den Raum und streichelte über den Rücken des jüngeren.

  
Sie beide versuchten den Atem des jüngeren wieder regelmäßig zu bekommen und ließen ihn realisieren, dass Kris weg war, dass er sicher war.

  
Er fing an tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen und Suho dachte, dass es besser wurde, aber dann drückte ihn der jüngere weg und rannte aus dem Raum.

  
Sie folgten ihm schnell nur um ihn das Badezimmer betreten zu sehen und sich übergeben, bevor er die Toilette erreichte. D.O ging ebenfalls rein, um in Kreisen seinen Rücken zu rubbeln, während der junge Mann sein Abendessen aus dem Magen leerte.

  
Als er fertig war, lehnte er seinen Rücken an die Seite der Badewanne und starrte zu den anderen beiden, sein Mund offen, seiner Energie entzogen, Tränen auf seinen Wangen und die Haare am Gesicht klebend.


End file.
